


Mellow Yellow

by girlintheglen



Series: Quickies ... Under 1000 Words [7]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 09:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13521711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlintheglen/pseuds/girlintheglen





	Mellow Yellow

 

 

UNCLE Headquarters was usually a calm and efficient environment in which to work.The agents of Sections II and those of Section III carried out assignments, wrote reports and generally stayed on the trail of those whose activities drew the attention of their Chief, Alexander Waverly.

On this day however, there was a buzz running beneath the surface among the women of the Command.  Something special was happening at Macy's.

"This is the bargain hunt of all bargain hunts!" Meghan O'Brien had just returned from a lunch hour spent in the hallowed halls of the retail giant.She was carrying a bag full of delights, and holding up a new yellow sweater to the oohs and aahhs of her sister shoppers.

"Oh Meggie, that is just the most adorable thing ever."Stacy Collins looked admiringly at the pale yellow garment, taking note of the delicate trim and a row of pearl buttons down the front.

Two other women wanted to see what else was in Meghan's bag, squealing when she lifted out a matching pair of capris and a white shell top with tiny yellow rosebuds.

"Oh my, that is just too dreamy.' Marge Delacroix snapped her fingers and whistled.

"Say, is this for your date?"That made everyone take notice.Meghan blushed slightly, nodding her head and hoping no one noticed.

"It is.Do you think he'll like it?I mean, not that he's much into clothes or … Oh gee… I hope he likes me in it."

Marge looked up just in time to push the clothes back into the bag.

"Speak of the devil, there he is now."Each of the women in the little group suddenly went professional, abandoning the shopping bag and turning back to their typewriters.

"Oh, Meghan, hello."The voice would have given him away even had they not seen him.Illya Kuryakin approached the pretty young woman he had asked to dinner.

"Hi Illya, er… Mr. Kuryakin."She was blushing again, something that annoyed her no end, but to Illya lent a certain charm to her personality.

"Meghan, I am very sorry to have to postpone our … ' He looked around at the other women, aware that they were most certainly listening in.He knelt down so that he could speak to Meghan with some semblance of privacy.

"Mr. Solo and I are on our way to the airport, a last minute assignment out of country.I apologize for not giving you more notice, in case you wanted to make other plans."

Meghan's heart sank.The new outfit, her appointment at the salon… 

"We should be back in about forty-eight hours, so if you have an opening, perhaps we could spend Sunday together.That is if you think you would like to do that."

Like to? Of course she would like to spend an entire day with him.

"Yes, I mean… yes.It's supposed to be a beautiful day onSunday."Perfect for yellow capris and rosebuds.

Illya was glad, he had truly looked forward to this date.He only hoped the mission would go as they hoped… quickly.

"Good, I shall call you then when I return.' He smiled that smile, the small one that made the women sigh.He had caught sight of the shopping bag and could see the pale yellow sweater on top of some other things.

"Oh, and I do like yellow." He winked then, causing another blush to color her cheeks as he turned and headed out of that section of offices.

"How did he know? About the yellow sweater?"Meghan was flustered, and happy and … full of sighs and smiles.

"He is a spy you know." Marge smiled at her friend, and then they all sighed a little. 


End file.
